


Divine! (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: The Ultimate Artist, Angie Yonaga, needs models for her next masterpiece, and she’s invited Shuichi and Kokichi to pose for her! She just neglected to say she needed them to pose nude...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 24





	Divine! (Commission)

"Nude modeling?!" Shuichi protested, thrown off by both the suggestion coming from his classmate and by the silly smile etched on both their faces. "That wasn't what we agreed upon when you insisted we did this thing!"

"Awwwww, getting self-conscious now, are we?" The other boy called into the studio to pose as a model, Kokichi taunted the ultimate Detective, crossing his arms and snickering at the black-haired boy. "Don't worry, we're not going to tell anything to your girlfriend."

"H-Hey, that's not the problem," Shuichi complained, turning to Kokichi while trying to hide his face with the flap of his cap; "and if you're talking about Kaede, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Then what's the problem? It's not like anyone's gonna be up in arms if they catch you hanging out with your wiener out, riiiiight?" Ouma grinned mischievously, as was his style, only for Saihara to grunt and huff in displeasure.

The classmate that called both boys into her studio, the Ultimate Artist Angie Yonaga, watched that conversation unfold with an amused smile, finding it hilarious that Shuichi would be so self-conscious about posing for her. For days upon days, Angie insisted she needed a model or two to pose for her, so she would advance her 'divine mission' as a purveyor of arts and crafts. And while she knew for a fact Kokichi would be all in for the mission -- there was nothing the outgoing, deceivingly cheerful so-called Ultimate Dictator would turn down if there was some level of fun involved --, there was something about having the introspective and shy Shuichi there to help balance the energies. She didn't care in the least that Saihara and Ouma weren't best friends in any regard; she just wanted two of the prettiest boys in class to pose for her.

Truth be told, Angie WAS ready for a long session of art. In addition to the couch she provided the boys to get comfortable on while she painted them, Shuichi could see a blank canvas, massive in the sense that Angie would easily disappear behind the frame once she started doing her thing, and a large pallet with a plethora of colors already drying on the wooden surface, as well as several tubes of paint, brushes, sponges, solvents... 

"Atua says there's nothing to be ashamed about," Angie closed her eyes and smiled, nodding as she spoke in the name of her deity; "so if that's your problem, consider yourself... out of a problem!"

"I have no idea how you guys can be so chill about this. I've never stood undressed in front of... anyone before," Shuichi half-lied, but still blushed; "let alone two of my classmates!"

"Never? As in, like... never EVER?" Kokichi purred. "So you're a big virgin?"

Shuichi thought of answering back to Kokichi, but he bit his tongue before anything came out of his mouth.

"You don't need to worry, Shuichi! All bodies are divine!" Angie celebrated, saving Shuichi from impending embarrassment. "And if I'm going to depict something so divine on a canvas, I'd rather paint a body in its most pure state!"

"So you mean to say Atua approves the birthday suit!" Kokichi celebrated. "I see, I see! That means I can walk by you guys wearing nothing and I'll still go to heaven! I see nothing wrong with that bargain."

"You? Heaven? Even I know that's a lie," Shuichi rolled his eyes, before turning to Angie again. "Look, Angie, I know this must be common for you, maybe where you come from, but... Please understand, this can be a little uncomfortable. Not all of us are ready to just... pose nude. As a matter of fact, you should've opened with that!"

"I, for one, see nothing wrong with her proposal," Kokichi intervened, smirking at Shuichi. "In fact, if we're gonna do this, don't mind if I get a head start!"

What followed, much to Shuichi's distress and Angie's delight, was Kokichi doing away with his clothes, piece by piece. It took Saihara some moments to realize what was going on when Ouma got rid of the checkered scarf around his neck, but when he started unbuttoning his coat, things started getting clearer. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Shuichi questioned frenziedly.

"I'm... Undressing. Like Angie asked us to do. She can't paint nude bodies if the bodies aren't nude!" Kokichi answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Geez, you're so fucking dumb sometimes."

"No, that's not-- How can you take this so naturally?!" Shuichi protested, as Kokichi slid out of his coat and hurled it away from him, his lean, lithe upper body now exposed.

"Nudity is natural, you silly goose," Kokichi smirked, his hands now moving to his belt as he started unbuckling it. "There isn't a single animal that's born with clothes. Were YOU born with clothes? I bet you were the dumbest baby out there."

"Hey, Shuichi," Angie spoke up before the detective could answer Kokichi. "if being nude in front of me is what's making you uncomfortable, Atua is telling me that maybe if I undress as well, maybe that'll make you more at ease?"

"I think that's actually a GREAT idea," Kokichi smirked, watching as Shuichi's face grew redder and redder.

"Angie, no, you don't--" Saihara started, but it was already too late, as Angie was already getting rid of her yellow overcoat. It's not like Angie left a lot for anyone's imagination, as she already paraded around in a bikini top and a short skirt as it was (which was even more revealing than Miu's clothes, and the Inventor was the one known as a massive pervert), but to see her strip out of it while being aware of the implications was already a huge deal. And she was nowhere near being done with it, as evidenced by how her hands found the knot holding her seashell-shaped top together, pulling on the strings and disentangling the little bow. The piece immediately collapsed off her body, revealing her small but perky breasts, the puffy dark nipples already hardening, though one could argue it was because of the anticipation of having two pretty boys modeling for her.

"A-Angie, you--" Shuichi stuttered, his cheeks red like beets, before Kokichi stepped right in front of him before he could keep marveling at Angie's undressing.

"You heard her, Saihara! Let's get rid of all this useless shit, chop chop!" The Ultimate Leader chuckled as he reached for Shuichi's uniform, frisking it in order to unbutton his breast piece. Even more surprising than that was the realization that Kokichi was pretty much nude if not for his underwear, and he was more than eager to see the ultimate Detective in just as much loathing, if not less.

"H-Hey! Kokichi!" Shuichi froze in place as Ouma undid his uniform's buttons one by one, and then frowned at the realization there was a second shirt underneath it, a completely white one. It made sense that Shuichi would don a two-piece attire, but it was disappointing all the same.

"How don't you melt down inside all this clothing?" Kokichi teased his classmate, pushing the black uniform off his body before reaching for his belt, deciding to unbuckle it first before dealing with Saihara's white shirt. "I mean, look at Angie and myself. The lighter, the better!"

Shuichi couldn't bring himself to react, as Kokichi easily did away with his belt, and then his pants, sliding them down the detective's legs. With his slacks down to his ankles, Shuichi was, with the exception of the baseball cap covering his eyes, as underdressed as Kokichi was. He could feel a cold sweat coming, out of sheer nervousness, and it would only get worse as Kokichi finally stepped away from him and he had the chance to look at Angie once more.

As the ebony beauty stood before the two boys completely nude, having completely done away with her already skimpy clothing, Shuichi marveled at her lithe frame, her surprisingly wide hips (that were often hidden under that enormous overcoat); the thick, puffy labia of her bald pussy attracting his attention to her pelvis, and he could feel his heart skip another beat, as his blood rushed to his crotch in a hurry. "See?" Yonaga celebrated after kicking her panties to the side. "There's no shame in being au naturel like this! It's exactly what Atua would expect from us! C'mon, Shuichi, don't be shy!"

Even Kokichi, who seemed to be the most comfortable of them qit the idea of being nude, had to stop and stare at Angie, after he managed to get Shuichi's slacks to fall down his legs, revealing his underwear as well. "Well, shit," the Ultimate Dictator muttered to himself, before crossing his arms and staring right at Angie. "Alright, I'll allow you to play the role of the Supreme Leader this time. Just tell us what we need to do. And Shuichi, will you walk out of those pants, man?! Do yourself a favor and make it easier for the rest of us!"

"...uhhhhh... Yeah..." Saihara stammered, seeing as he had little choice in the matter at this point. In the back of his head, he knew he'd agreed to model for Angie; that was the only reason he didn't stop Kokichi from basically barging into his personal space and stripping him down.

"Well, you two can sit down for starters!" Angie smiled, grabbing her pallet and paintbrushes. "I'll even let you two pick a pose for me! Let Atua guide your movements. BUT!..."

"...buuuuut?" Kokichi pushed the subjects.

"Last time I checked, nude involved no underwear either boys," Angie cast a weird, dark look at them, which finally made Shuichi and Kokichi trade glances. She was really serious about it, huh?

"Uh... Um..." Shuichi hid his face as he lowered his head and allowed his cap to do the rest, while Kokichi just shrugged and nudged Shuichi's arm playfully.

"You heard her, detective boy," he said, without taking action himself, just to see if Shuichi was going to be enough of a man to actually take the plunge.

"I did... But..." He hesitated, his head still low, before Kokichi had the insight to follow his line of sight, his eyes finding Saihara's crotch. And, sure enough, there was enough reason for him to be embarrassed. A familiar bulge pushed against his underwear, the fabric starting to get strained as a pole rose from his pelvis.

"Wow!" Kokichi said sarcastically; "Shuichi's getting a hard-on for Angie! I wonder what Kaede would say about this..."

"What are you talking about?!" Shuichi finally rose his voice, protesting Kokichi's playfulness, only to witness the mask of mischief etched on the purple-eyed boy's face.

"I'm talking about THIS!"

Without warning, Kokichi reached for Shuichi's hips, grabbing his underwear by the sides and pulling them down his legs. Shuichi barely had the time to yelp, before his cock sprung into view. Unashamedly, unlike its owner.

"O-oh!" Angie's attention was immediately brought to Shuichi's dick, blushing softly as her hand found her mouth. "How... Divine!"

The awkward energy of the room ramped up outrageously, before Kokichi finally noticed what was going on. And it wasn't like he wasn't getting excited by Saihara and Yonaga's nude bodies right there. "I see how it is. I can do it too," he said, before playfully pushing his own underwear down his legs. Just like Shuichi's, Ouma's cock hung from his crotch as it hardened, slowly but surely, as he bit his lower lips looking at his nude classmates, especially Angie, waiting for a reaction.

The Ultimate Artist stood there for a moment, ogling at the two erect cocks, almost as if she hadn't anticipated that development. "Well, you can pose for me now, and I'll... paint you!" She said awkwardly as she took her seat on the stool behind the blank canvas, pulling the stand with her painting equipment closer to herself... But taking peeks at the boys every now and then, ignoring Shuichi's frozen awkwardness as she couldn't take her eyes off their rods.

"Alright!" Kokichi immediately celebrated, pushing Shuichi onto the couch (and watching as he collapsed into it like a wooden statue or something) before hopping onto it and propping himself against his classmate. "Go on, Angie-- Actually, wait," he said, before reaching for Saihara's cap, grabbing it by the flap and removing it from his head, ignoring the detective's protests, before hurling it as far away from him as he could. "Yeet! Much better now. Do your thing, Angie!"

As Shuichi sat there, frozen in embarrassment, Kokichi propped himself against his body and smirked at Angie, who squirmed on her seat as she attempted to keep her focus on duty. With one hand on her paintbrush and the color pallet propper on her leg, she could feel her nether parts tingling, as her excitement over seeing two of the prettiest boys from her class nude and erect no farther than six feet away made her blood heat up. With a soft grunt, she brought her other hand to her crotch, pressing the root of her thumb into her pelvis, ina poor attempt to keep herself under control.

It was hard for the boys not to notice how 'uncomfortable' Angie grew, and that brought a smirk to Kokichi's mouth... And a hearty twitch to his still hardening, but pretty much fully erect sex.

"Hey, Shuichi," Ouma muttered to his classmate, pretty much purring into his ear; "look at Angie. I think she's looking at your dick. What do you think she's thinking about?"

"Shut up, Kokichi...' Shuichi groaned, his voice strained coming through his gritted teeth.

"Do you think she's wondering about how hard you are right now? Maybe she'd like to touch it..." Kokichi whirred on, before his hand slowly hovered above Saihara's legs. When the detective noticed what the Ultimate Dictator was ready to do, it was too late: Ouma wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Shuichi's cock, gripping it softly although it seemed like he had a death grip on it, immediately drawing gasps from both Angie and Saihara. The shy investigator clenched his fist and attempted to hold back on his desire, though it was hard to, when his cock was rock hard in Ouma's grasp, and his bulging tip started leaking precum. "What are you...?!" Shuichi attempted to speak through gritted teeth and strained chest.

"What's wrooooong?" Kokichi mewled as he readjusted himself on the couch, pretty much laying on his stomach while he masturbated his classmate. "You know I can smell a lie from a thousand miles away, right? Don't even try. Right, Angie?" The bob haired boy stared at the artist and smirked.

Angie couldn't hide her arousal, as she blushed violently. Her fingers slipped between her thighs and found her pussy, even though her legs were pretty squeezed together, and even though neither Saihara nor Ouma could see it, they could tell she was frisking her own sex, toying with her own excitement.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kokichi grinned mischievously as he continued to masturbate Shuichi, now bringing his sight to his meat as he sped up the stroking. "Nice and hard! I think this is the kind of thing Angie expected to paint when she asked us to pose nuse, riiiiight? Or maybe... She had other ideas..."

"Other... ideas...?" Angie asked coyly, as she could feel her sex's labia puffing out, the warm wetness already brushing her fingertips. "L-Like... what?"

Kokichi didn't answer with words, but with a dark chuckle as he kept masturbating his classmate, watching as the precum oozed through his knuckles, ready to push the envelope a little further.

"Like this..." Ouma mewled, before parting his lips wide and lowering his face onto Shuichi's crotch, allowing his dick to enter his mouth. As Angie gasped in excitement, Saihara grabbed the backrest of the couch behind him, his fingertips almost ripping the fabric off the furniture due to his surprise.

"K-KOKICHI!" The Ultimate Detective yelped, watching as the little rogue lowered his head onto his pelvis and accommodated the whole of his cock in his mouth, toying with it with his tongue before reeling back, and just when it looked like he was going to release it, Ouma just cast him a dirty glance and went right back down on it, milking his classmate's cock for more and more precum. "W-What are you...?!"

Saihara's words trailed off, as did his mind. Something about how Kokichi sucked his manhood felt... Abnormally good. Never had Shuichi allowed another individual get so personal with him like that, even though he did identify as bisexual. It wasn't like he was 'saving himself for someone'; he was just too shy to pursue sex. And yet, there he was, getting his cock sucked by Kokichi, who seemed to enjoy every inch of his manhood as he hummed and purred while his head bobbed up and down, his lips enveloping his meat, his tongue prodding and grinding into his bulge. Ouma's glance shifted from Shuichi to Angie and then back to the detective, as the little liar wanted to gauge the reactions from both his classmates at the same time he enjoyed every bit of Saihara's dick.

It was impossible for Angie to hide her arousal. Her eyes darted from Kokichi's fully erect manhood to his lips, looking suddenly pillowy and inviting, as they wrapped around Shuichi's sex, sliding over his meat. The beautiful torture Shuichi seemed to be under was also enthralling, as the detective's fingers and toes were curled as his whole body tensed up. The way Shuichi bit his lips, a poor attempt at hiding how good it felt having Ouma's mouth treating his cock...

She could feel her fingertips frisking her clitoris, flicking her labia, feeling the wetness coming from within. "Atua be praised..." She muttered under her breath, catching the attention of both Saihara and Ouma, as the boys looked at her -- Shuichi, embarrassed that Angie was witness to Kokichi's sudden depravity; Kokichi, daring her to come closer.

With her eyes fixated on the boys' cocks, she got up from her stool and inched towards them, hands in front of her as she aimed to grab something. Ouma didn't need a lot to understand her intentions, promptly spreading her legs and allowing his own dick to pop into view and, not unlike Shuichi's, his was also clated with his pre, ready for some action. Yonaga's hand promptly reached for Kokichi's manhood, clutching it softly and starting to stroke it, as she felt a thick drop of pre already coating her knuckles.

Kokichi finally lifted his head off Shuichi's cock and, holding the detective's sex by the root, he smirked at Angie. "Wanna have a taste?"

Angie didn't hesitate to approach Shuichi's rod, immediately bringing her mouth to the bulge while still stroking Kokichi. As the Ultimate Dictator adjusted his own body on the couch to help Angie with her endeavor, the artist hummed into Shuichi's penis, and the shy investigator finally allowed himself to put his arousal on display as he cooed softly. Angie bobbed her head vigorously, capitalizing on how Kokichi had already left Shuichi's dick nice and wet for her, milking it for his sap while slurping vigorously, giving Saihara an even wetter blowjob than Kokichi did.

"How's her mouth like?" Ouma immediately whispered into Shuichi's ear, sending shivers up his spine. "Better than mine? Oooooh, I'm almost making myself envious of you," he continued, projecting his hips forth, sending Angie the message that she was more than welcome to suck him too.

She didn't need further commands. Gripping Saihara's dick with one hand, she reeled back, his cock escaping her mouth with a long trail of saliva that she brought up to Kokichi's dick, immediately leading his manhood into her mouth, stroking both men vigorously while the little liar's cock invaded her mouth, then left, then invaded it again.

"Fuck, this is quite good," Kokichi celebrated, one of his eyes closed. "Isn't it, Shuichi?"

Shuichi was breathing heavily, as the sheer suddenness of the situation slowly sent him up to the edge. He mewled softly, his body relaxing a bit, feeling Angie's hand masturbating him powerfully. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kokichi standing on his feet, helping Angie suck his own cock, before her head went back to Saihara's, sucking him a little more while stroking Kokichi's cock with her other hand, only to alternate between them, thrilled to have two hard dicks to play with.

Saihara could feel that indescribable sensation of lust boiling within, ready to explode, but he held back as much as he could. As for Kokichi, he enjoyed every second of it, one hand resting on top of Angie's platinum hair, daring her to take his cock deeper and deeper inside her throat. And when she reeled back to suck Shuichi a little bit more, Kokichi kept his hand on her scalp, helping her bob her head back and forth as she sucked Saihara some more. "C'mon, Shuichi, say something! I'm sure Angie's gonna love to know how much you love getting your cock sucked!" Kokichi taunted his classmate, as the detective resisted, albeit cognizant that it wouldn't last much longer.

When her head reeled back once more, though, her lips squeezing the bulge atop his cock with a wet, sloppy pop, his willpower failed him. With a loud grunt, like an animal in heat, Shuichi let out a louder grunt as his back arched forth, and his appreciation for Angie's blowjob came not in words, but in how he prematurely sprayed her with his cum. His whole frame trembled softly as his cock spat batter all over the tanned beauty's cheek, drawing a satisfied hum from the Ultimate Artist as her mouth was already full of Kokichi's dick.

"...wow! I guess Shuichi DID have a lot of pent up sexual energy after all," Kokichi noted with a smirk before looking down at Angie as she sucked him, eager to draw the same result from the Ultimate Dictator. "You do have a good mouth, but I wanna try something else."

Angie pulled back and allowed the excess saliva ooze from her lips and cascade down Kokichi's cock before she smiled up at him. "What is it?"

Just like Saihara and Yonaga before him, Kokichi didn't grace Angie's question with words but with actions. Grabbing his cock by the root, Ouma slapped his meat all over Angie's face, teasing her by smearing her own saliva, Shuichi's semen and his own pre all over her cheeks, before reaching down and grabbing her like a small animal, lifting her up to her feet and softly coaxing her to lay down on the couch.

Shuichi watched with heavy breathing as Angie gladly laid on her back and spread her legs for Kokichi, allowing the rogue to collect the excess saliva from his cock and smear it all over Yonaga's bald, puffy cunt, preparing her sex for the mating ritual. And then, as Kokichi climbed up on the couch to do his part, he cast the huffing Shuichi a dirty look before grabbing his cock by the root and leading it to Angie's kitty.

"You're really eager for this!" Angie celebrated Kokichi's drive as the Ultimate Dictator grinned down at her.

"Don't talk like you don't know me. I never miss a chance to have some fun," Ouma replied before Angie could feel the rogue's sex touching hers, spreading her labia as it made its way inside her cunt. Angie's absent-minded smile quickly turned to a mouth agape, a moaning crescendo escaping her throat as Kokichi fully buried his cock inside of her.

It was hard for Shuichi to ignore what was happening right beside him, as Kokichi started pumping Angie's cunt with his manhood, first slowly and somewhat lovingly, but quickly picking up the pace; Angie's cooing were rapidfire gasps of delight, peppered with praises to her god and giggle-like yelps every time Ouma fully buried himself inside of her. Little by little, the Ultimate Detective felt his sex growing steel-hard once more, embarrassed and aroused in equal measures as he watched his classmates mating like rabid animals.

"Fuck, you're... quite tight!" Kokichi praised Angie as his fingers gripped the couch for balance while he moved his hips back and forth, smacking Yonaga's pelvis with his own, the meeting of the bodies echoing through the room with a damp slap; her eyes started rolling behind her fluttering eyelids as she smiled blankly, the drool and jizz smeared all over her face running down her cheeks and coating her hair and the couch itself, just like her grool leaked from her pussy and painted the furniture white.

"Pr-Praised... be Atua, your cock feels... SO DAMN GOOD!" Angie celebrated as one of her hands reached for the back of Kokichi's shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his skin as she held onto her fleeting sanity for dear life.

As for Kokichi... He wanted more. Staring back at Shuichi, the Ultimate Dictator sheathed himself inside of Angie forcefully, allowing her to feel the girth of his sex spreading her from the inside out. "And you? You're not just gonna gawk and marvel, are you?"

"Wh-What...?" Shuichi was brought out of his trance of watching Ouma and Yonaga mate as Kokichi's voice dragged him back to reality, only for the detective to watch Kokichi reach for his own buttocks with one of his hands, spreading his cheeks and exposing his own puckered backdoor to his classmate.

"Cock goes here," Kokichi instructed Shuichi with a naughty smirk on his face. "And don't you dare hold back!"

Albeit his mind was clouded by arousal, Shuichi knew what he had to do. Kneeling on the couch, Saihara positioned himself behind Kokichi, grabbing his own cock by the base with one hand, while the other gripped Kokichi's other buttcheek -- the one the rogue wasn't holding himself.

It didn't take more than Saihara pressing the bulge of his cock into Kokichi's asshole for the Ultimate Dictator to wince in delight, but even though having the detective's dick inside his ass was everything Ouma wanted at that moment, his puckered ring still offered a world of resistance. Nothing that Shuichi couldn't deal with: guiding traffic with the tip of his thumb, Shuichi forced his way in, watching as the bulge of his cock slowly powered Kokichi's butthole open, until the whole of his tip was basically sucked into the purple-eyed boy's anus.

"FUCK!" Kokichi celebrated. "If I knew you were packing such a thick cock, I'd have asked for this sooner!"

"Shut up..." Shuichi muttered, still out of embarrassment, as his hands moved to Kokichi's waist, gripping them firmly and pushing himself forth as well as pulling Kokichi towards him, slowly thrusting himself into his classmate's anus. Ouma's asshole was tighter than anything Saihara could've even dreamed of, and the way it hugged his cock forced him to make an effort to push his way in made him grit his teeth and grunt, until he found his waist touching Kokichi's butt.

"Nice... All the way in..." Kokichi celebrated. "Now finish the job, boy detective!"

Shuichi's fingers dug into the skin of Kokichi's waist as he pulled out of him, slowly but surely, watching as Ouma slowly mewled in pleasure with every inch of meat that slid out of his butt. When Saihara felt the bulge atop his cock stuck on Kokichi's puckered ring, the detective pushed himself in once again, this time without any desire to be soft, bulldozing his cock into Ouma's anus, and pushing his body into Angie's, as the purple-eyed boy's cock rammed the Ultimate Artist's pussy again.

"GKH!" Angie bit her lower lips and rolled her eyes as Shuichi forced Kokichi towards her, as a chain of pleasure connected the three bodies, especially as Shuichi began pistoning himself inside Kokichi's asshole, drawing gasps and moans from the little rogue, and even louder mewls from the artist, while the detective himself could only grunt and huff in his effort and overwhelming pleasure.

"Th-That's it! Pound that ass like you mean it!" Kokichi roared, smirking at Shuichi, before stuffing his mouth with one of Angie's breasts, cupping it with the hand that he held his own butt just then, his waist being projected forth as he fucked Yonaga's cunt whenever Shuichi slapped his waist into his butt. Ouma caught himself cooing into Amgie's nipple at the same time he sucked and nibbled on her areola, drawing even louder pitched howls from the Ultimate Artist.

The more Shuichi fucked Kokichi's ass, the more mind-blowing it was for the detective: Ouma's butt was the tightest hole he'd ever stuck his cock in. And yet, the longer it went, the more Saihara wanted it: gripping his classmate's waist even harder, Shuichi rammed Kokichi's asshole with reckless abandon, his cock grinding against the Ultimate Dictator's walls as they squeezed it tightly and powerfully. He could feel a new familiar tingle take over his body, goosebumps that rendered his mind lighter than usual.

With some more forceful thrusts, Shuichi let out a loud grunt as he sheathed himself inside Kokichi's butt one more time, and as his fingers gripped Ouma's skin so tightly he could poke holes in his waist, his whole body shivered. His grunt evolved into a loud roar, and for the second time that afternoon, Saihara felt something erupt within himself, escaping through his cock. Spray after spray, he began filling Kokichi's anus up with jizz, while his entire frame trembled softly, a faint, hoarse growl leaking from his mouth in a constant stream.

And still, Shuichi couldn't just stop railing Kokichi's ass. The sloppiness of Ouma's cum-filled ass made it easier for Saihara's cock to slide in and out of that tight asshole, and the longer it went, more batter was sprayed from the detective's cock into the rogue's rectum.

The feeling of being pumped full of cum was exhilarating for Kokichi. As he brought his mouth away from Angie's breast, Ouma moaned loudly as his body kept being rocked back and forth by Shuichi's powerful mating ritual, at the same time he went in and out of Yonaga's pussy, his steel-hard rod being caressed by the artist's insides...

And just like that, Kokichi joined Shuichi in reaching climax. With a loud grunt through gritted teeth, Ouma arched his back and thrust himself into Angie once more, his arms shaking, as he started filling his artist classmate up with his own jizz -- a far bigger load than the one Shuichi had covered her face with. As waves of goosebumps coursed through the rogue's body, the Ultimate Dictator chuckled mindlessly as he deposited more and more of his seed inside of Angie, who seemed to be nothing short of beyond cloud nine.

"Haaaaah...! Kokichi, filling me with... So much sperm... This is... So divine!" Angie muttered to herself, her eyes still rolled behind her eyelids as she enjoyed the myriad of sensations that came with being creampied by her classmate.

And just like that, the two boys collapsed. As Kokichi crashed on top of Angie's body, Shuichi allowed himself to fall back onto the couch, his stiff cock escaping Ouma's asshole with some violence, sending more shivers up the Ultimate Dictator's body.

"Alright," said Kokichi, feeling the excess sperm leak from his butthole and coat the inside of Angie's thighs, while his cock was still rooted inside of her; "this wasn't at all boring."

"Was?" Angie asked, casting Kokichi her mysterious smile. "Are you done already? Because I can go for a long while!"

Before Kokichi could answer her, Angie turned onto her side, making Ouma collapse onto the couch and allow her to power back to a kneeling position. She immediately stared at a panting, gasping, surprised Shuichi, her pussy still leaking semen, his cock still fully erect.

"You can still go, can't you?" Angie said, already starting to straddle Shuichi's body, making the detective raise his upper body onto his arms as he attempted to make sense of Angie's desire for more. "Because I can!"

"A-Angie, I just--" Shuichi attempted to explain to her how he was feeling sensitive after railing Kokichi, but she didn't care. He could feel his classmate's jizz coating his cock as Angie spread her legs to sit on his sex, and then her pillowy labia rubbing against the throbbing bulge atop his rod, and that alone was enough to send more shivers up his spine. Without thinking twice, as was her usual, Angie just went for it, allowing her whole body to just drop onto Shuichi's, being fully impaled by his rigid meat. Both students let out loud howls of delight when the root of their sexes met, before Angie placed her two hands on Shuichi's chest and cast a dissimulated smirk down at him.

"In my religion, it's illegal to leave a woman unsatisfied," she said with her faux-bubbly voice before she started to piston herself up and down Saihara's dick, an obscene amount of jizz oozing from her cunt, especially when the detective's cock twitched, sending intense shivers through the lithe dark-haired boy's frame.

"...fuck, that's hot," Kokichi reacted, readjusting himself on the couch and bringing his hands to his own cock, brushing the coating of cum off his skin before proceeding to stroke himself, watching as his own batter now coated not only Angie's legs, but Shuichi's cock and balls, and the furniture itself. He could almost feel how sloppy Angie's cunt had become, what with the amount of jizz he'd deposited inside of her, and that only made him even more excited. He watched with unabashed excitement as Angie's cunt treated Shuichi's cock, and the boy detective couldn't hold himself anymore, his helpless moans echoing through the room like music, almost as loud as the sloppy, wet smacks of their skins' meeting.

Soon those moans would be joined by Angie's, as she couldn't help but pick up the speed, sitting on Shuichi's sex as if it was her divine purpose; grool and cum flowing from their bodies until the whole space between their legs was a pool of creamy white.

Angie watched the beautiful torture etched on Shuichi's expression as she kept riding him even though hhis cock was already sensitive, twitching and throbbing inside of her, though she couldn't feel the sputters of jizz he was still spitting inside of her; the face of pain and pleasure made by the detective made her want to ride him harder, faster, more passionately. She started bouncing on his sex even harder, her whole body moving up and down as she sat on his cock with a passion. The Ultimate Detective again gritted his teeth and gripped the couch on which he laid as if he could tear it open.

"S-Shuichi's cock feels SO GOOD...!" Angie celebrated, grabbing one of his hands and bringing it to her breasts, watching as he clutched her globe with all his power, squeezing it vigorously as her nipple poked into his palm.

"A-ANGIE...! I'M... GONNA---!" Shuichi alerted, half wishing Angie would let up a little bit, half wishing he could just fill her up then and there and make sure she was satisfied. Yonaga was set on making sure the second would happen, as she picked up the speed of her bouncing, impaling herself on his rod with all possible passion and vigor.

"GO ON!" Angie ordered, still smiling down at him, amidst all her panting and gasping; "FILL ME UP! IT'S WHAT ATUA WANTS!!!"

Finally, Shuichi's other hand, the one not squeezing Angie's breast, reached for her waist, as he held her tightly while he started projecting his hips upwards, making Angie bounce even harder on his cock! With a shriek of lust, Angie's eyelids fluttered again as she allowed her head to fall back, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she drooled and gasped audibly before, finally, Shuichi finally reached his ultimate breaking point.

With a deafening howl of pleasure, Shuichi clutched Angie's waist firmly and thrust upwards once more, as Yonaga felt a second wave of fresh jizz being pumped into her pussy. She joined Saihara in mewling, clutching the backrest of the couch vigorously as she felt all that batter overflow from her cunt.

All that happened before the hungry eyes of Kokichi, who watched everything while madly stroking himself, experiencing somewhat vicariously the excitement of the two classmates, before he, too, felt like he was about to reach his breaking point. Without warning, Ouma leaped from the couch and positioned himself right beside Angie, calling for her attention by holding her head and making her turn towards him. While the Ultimate artist still had Shuichi's cock deeply buried inside her, she turned to the Ultimate Dictator and watched as a second eruption happened, with the purple-eyed boy ejaculating thunderously all over her chest. A powerful spray of batter flew onto her tits, coating her chest and neck with warm jizz. The little liar growled and mewled with his climax, projecting his hips forward and allowing Angie to shower with his sperm, and only after the last drop of semen escaped his cock, he allowed himself to relax; his legs gave out on him and he dropped to his knees, resting his head on Shuichi's stomach.

With all three students breathing heavily, a mess of sweat and fluids on the couch, Angie stared at her two spent classmates and smiled, humming positively to herself. "This was an interesting afternoon. When do we meet again so we can try doing some more art?"

It was only then that the two boys realized they were still going to have to pose nude for Angie. "Hey, Shuichi," Ouma started; "do you think this is gonna happen all over again next time? 'Cause if it does, we could try again as soon as tomorrow."

Shuichi, on the other hand, just wanted to hide, hoping with all of his heart that Kaede would never learn about that moment...


End file.
